Jeffrey's Got a Gun
by ALilyPea
Summary: While on a search for his favourite boots Shannon finds something a little more disturbing and becomes quite worried about his boyfriend. MM ShannonJeff


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever claimed to own Jeff Hardy or Shannon Moore. They are the property of themselves and their likenesses are property of World Wrestling Entertainment.

Author's Note: This story was inspired by a prompt in the wrestlingslash community on lj. It was given by benjibilly16. It is a great community and the idea given to me was irresistable. Also if you recognize the style of writing I was formerly on here by a different name and do plan on editing and rewriting my old fic Broken Hearts to be put on this profile.

* * *

Biting his lower lip in concentration Shannon rummaged through the closet looking for his favourite pair of boots, growling in frustration when he couldn't find them. Jeff was taking him out that night and he wanted to make sure he looked his best, his sexiest. Sighing he reached back further and swore in pain when his hand cracked against what seemed like a foot locker, dragging it out he ran his hand over the steel door, curiosity filling him. 

"Do you want to open this Shannon?" He asked himself, cocking his head to the side, clicking his tongue piercing against his teeth lightly. "I think you do, and you should probably stop talking to yourself," He commented lightly before trying to figure out the combination, twisting the lock back and forth idly.

After a few attempts at trying to figure out what Jeff could possibly have thought to use as a combination, gnawing on his thumb nail idly with part of the locker in between his legs. Logically he knew it wasn't a good idea to be peaking in his boyfriend's possessions but he just couldn't help himself. And Shannon had also never been logical. Brightening up he twisted the lock, choosing the three numbers wisely '7-27-79' and smiled when the lock popped loose. Jeff could claim to not be romantic at all, but he'd clearly been thinking of Shannon when he set the combination for this lock.

Wrestling with the latch for a few moments Shannon was able to get it open and smiled in satisfaction as he opened the door, the smile freezing when he was what was inside. It was a handgun, one that looked so pristine and untouched, like it had never been used. It was like it was waiting…waiting to be used. Hearing the front door slam he hurriedly closed the locker and pushed it back into the closet, standing up he dusted off the knees of his jeans.

"Shannon!" Jeff's voice rang out through the house as he searched for his lover all the while flipping through the mail. It was nothing more than a slew of bills that he couldn't be bothered to pay at the moment. It could wait, he had nothing but time. But right this minute he wanted to see his blond bombshell.

Standing up Shannon quickly made his way into the kitchen and walked over to Jeff, wrapping his arms around his lover's middle as soon as he was able to do so. "Hi baby," He drawled softly before ghosting his lips across Jeff's, stroking the other man's richly coloured hair. It seemed that this week he was choosing to go with the colour purple, which was okay with Shannon who thought Jeff looked sexy in almost any colour…with the exception of yellow. "How was your day?" He studied Jeff intently, trying to take in every nuance, trying to find answers he wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

"It was alright, kinda tiring. I was out helping dad in the fields today. I think he's really thinking of selling the place, it's kinda sad really," Jeff sighed, running a hand through his hair he wrapped his arms around Shannon and pulled him in close, dropping a kiss on his upturned forehead.

All of a sudden Shannon felt nervous, like he was about to jump out of his own skin. "Not that sad though," He told Jeff quickly, rubbing his back in what he thought was a soothing manner, but was rather like being crawled on by spiders instead. "I mean your dad is getting older now, and it is pretty hard to maintain on his own with all of us bein' on the road all the time and all." Yes…he could act normal.

Jeff squirmed under Shannon's wandering, creepy fingers and pulled back giving the smaller man a strange look, "Are you okay Shannon?" He asked, clearly concerned as his brows furrowed. "I mean, you're acting real strange for some reason. Somethin' bad happen that I should know about? Ya aren't cheatin' on me are ya?" He joked even as his face remained solemn. It really wasn't like Shannon to seem so abrupt and nervous, had he done something wrong?

Shannon's eyes widened comically and he shook his head quickly going back to clinging to Jeff, kissing along his jaw line softly. "Of course, I would never do something like that to you, that would just be inexcusable," He murmured insistently, his voice sounding somewhat desperate. "I would never want you to be hurt like that Jeff." He kissed him on the lips gently, before pulling back to look into his lover's eyes he smiled feebly.

"Are you sure you're alright Shannon?" Jeff peered back into his eyes, solemnly. Sure Shannon had his weird moments but this was one of the weirder times that he'd seen. "I didn't seriously think you would ever cheat on me. I mean, we're loyal as can be. I don't think I've ever even thought of cheating on your so what's really going on right now?" He asked.

"Nothing, I've just been thinking a lot lately. About how I love you and what I would do if you were gone, I think I would die if you ever died," Shannon insisted shrewdly, squinting at Jeff. "I couldn't live without you, do you understand that Jeff?" Great, now he was reduced to talking to his boyfriend as though he was five or something.

Jeff decided now that the best way to deal with his boyfriend when he got like this was to just nod slowly and smile, which he did. "Yeah I understand that, I wouldn't ever leave you like that though," He kissed Shannon gently on the lips then pulled back. "Are you ready for tonight?" He asked, wanting to get off of this mildly depressing topic. It was just a little too much for him.

"No not quite, do you know where my favourite boots are?" Shannon asked, arching an eyebrow and glaring when he peered down Jeff's legs to find that his lover was actually wearing said boots. "Jeffrey Nero, take those off this minute or I'll tell your father that you are a thief," He threatened, intensifying his glare.

Jeff walked over to the couch; dropping down on it he reached down to unlace the boots and kicked them off, "There you go. I have to go shower and change anyway," He stood up and reached upward, stretching at a leisurely pace. "What do you think I should wear tonight?" He asked.

Shannon's eyes lit up and he grinned wickedly, "How about your leopard print pants, they make your ass look gorgeous," He nodded before picking up his boots and heading back towards the bedroom, determined to forget about Jeff's secret for now. It seemed as though his lover was happy right now so he wasn't going to do anything to hurt that, or upset him. Jeff after all, was a private person and if he kept a gun in the back of his closet Shannon certainly wasn't going to make a big scene about it. Pushing it to the back of his mind just like he'd pushed the locker back into the closet Shannon started getting ready.

* * *

Jeff pressed himself against Shannon's back as they danced together, one arm snaking around his smaller lover's waist and pulling him back so they were flush against each other. He could feel Shannon relaxing slowly against him and smiled against the skin of his neck, he'd been acting strange all night and it seemed like he was finally settling down, "I love you," He murmured hoarsely, one hand sliding down to Shannon's hip. "Don't know what I'd do without you," He kissed his neck just beneath his ear. 

Shannon tensed up and pulled away, turning down he moved back into Jeff's arms so they were face to face and smiled weakly, "I love you too. Maybe we should go home now though," He told him, his eyes solemn and dark. He had never been very good at hiding his emotions and knew that he wouldn't be able to hide his worry for much longer without going completely insane.

Staring into Shannon's eyes Jeff was suddenly aware that something was wrong; he kissed Shannon softly on the lips. "Are you okay Shannon?" He asked for what felt like the millionth time that day, feeling anxiety creeping in on him. He could only hope at this point that he hadn't done anything wrong, or hurt Shannon unintentionally like he had in the past by being so distracted and somewhat careless.

"I'm fine, and we're fine. I just really think we need to talk and this isn't exactly the time or place to be doing it," Shannon replied, kissing him a little bit deeper, he grabbed Jeff's hand and led him through the throngs of people in the club, not stopping until they were at Jeff's car. He tried to figure out the best way to approach the subject other than just demanding an explanation about what the hell Jeff was doing with a handgun in his closet.

Jeff opened Shannon's door for him and closed it before rounding the car and getting in, "So what's going on?" He questioned, worried now his hazel eyes were filled with nothing but confusion and a little bit of pain, clearly waiting for the hammer to drop. He'd thought that everything between the two of them was going great, it was about two years now and he'd never been so committed to anyone else the way he was to Shannon. It was like he lived and breathed Shannon, doing everything he could to make him happy.

"I think it would be better if we waited until we got home to talk, I need to think," Shannon responded tersely, feeling his head start to pound because of stress.

Jeff tightened his grip on the steering wheel, as anger began thrumming through his body, his entire form tensed as though he was a snake, coiled and ready to strike. "Fine," He pulled out of the parking lot and peeled down the street, breaking several traffic violations on his way back to his house. When he pulled into the driveway he yanked the keys from the ignition and got out of the car, not bothering to open Shannon's door for once.

Shannon followed Jeff into the house, touching his shoulder gently. "I'm not going to break up with you Jeff," He reassured, running his hand along his lover's back. "Sit down," He led him to the couch and sat down with him. "I was looking for my boots earlier and I found something in the closet that shocked me, and to be honest it worried me."

Jeff leaned forward, frowning as he studied Shannon. "What was it?"

"A hand gun Jeff," Shannon responded bluntly, twisting his hands in his lap. "You wouldn't ever think of…killing yourself or anything like that would you?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side he eyed Jeff trying to catch any sight of a lie coming from his lover's mouth.

Surprised Jeff couldn't help but laugh and covered his mouth, "Oh man. No Shannon, I would never do that. My dad bought me that gun when I first moved into this place because as you well know my fans can get a little bit crazy. He was worried for my safety. I have never even really taken it out of the locker after I first took a look at it." He paused for a moment and smiled slightly, shaking his head. "I can't believe you thought I would do something like that."

"You do get sad a lot sometimes Jeff, and you always talk about what you would do without me, or how you wouldn't be able to live without me if I were to die," Shannon was surprised to find his eyes welling slightly as he reached over to grip Jeff's hand in his. "It scares me, the thought of you being alone."

Jeff sighed and kissed the back of Shannon's hand softly, "Everyone gets sad sometimes, I can't help it. Mostly I get sad when you're not around, when we're touring on the road, and I'm on RAW and you're on Smackdown. It just gets hard sometimes," He explained, realizing that Shannon must've been worried about him for quite awhile now. "And when I say I can't live without you I'm not lying, if you were to die I honestly think I would die. But it wouldn't be suicide, I would die inside. It's that simple."

Shannon moved closer, "I'm really glad you're okay." He murmured before kissing him softly on the lips, "Really glad we're okay." He deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue along Jeff's lower lip.

"Me too," Jeff muttered before returning the kiss, hauling his lover closer he wound both arms around him and kissed him breathless before pulling back. "Why don't we go find out if there's any fun item to be found in my bedroom?" He tilted his head to the side and winked.

Laughing softly Shannon got up and pulled Jeff up after him, "Does this mean I get to play with your real gun?" He winked slyly.

Jeff turned to look at Shannon, his lips twitching before he couldn't resist the urge and laughed out loud. "I'm sorry Shan; that was really bad. I can't believe you actually just said that."

Shannon grinned, "Yeah I know, but you love me for it don't you?" His eyes shone brightly as he tilted his head back to look at Jeff.

"You know I do," Jeff promised, following him up the stairs and into the bedroom, shutting the door firmly.


End file.
